edfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Alter-Egos
The following is a list of alter-egos seen in the show. Average Joe Average Joe was the superhero/alter-ego of Ed as seen in "Robbin' Ed." When Ed was Average Joe, Ed was, as he put it, just like everyone else. He had everyday needs and wants, like the average man. Despite this, he was still abused by Eddy. He was also used in the Thingamajig scam. Later, Professor Scam prepared to use Ed's tub of gravy to torture Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood. Average Joe, however, took up arms to save his beloved tub of gravy. Whether or not Average Joe was an ally of Captain Melonhead is still unknown, but he was not above helping the hero stop Professor Scam when it benefited him. Bobby Blabby Bobby Blabby was Eddy's pen name and secret identity in "Truth or Ed." He assumed this name when Edd inspired him to join the school newspaper. After first reading the school paper, Eddy realized how boring it was and decided to write lies about everyone in order to make himself a profit. Ed could never get Bobby Blabby's name right, calling him "Bobbel Blabbel," "Baby Booha," and "Bibby Boo-boo." Eddy had to correct him each time, eventually becoming his downfall. He later got caught by everyone and was severely punished after revealing that HE was Bobby Blabby. Articles *"Mini mutants" colonizing Ed's head and mining bubble gum from his skull. *Sarah part of a "secret chimp foghorn race." *Atlantis is found in Jonny's nostril. *Rolf planning to bulldoze Kevin's House for a home for his grandmother. *Nazz kicked off cheerleading squad for refusing to shave her legs. *Kevin owning the world's largest collection of spandex bike shorts and hiding it under his mattress. *Jimmy was knocked two Thursday's from now by the girl's curdling club. *A "Fork Boy" created in cooking class (unreleased). Featured in *"Bobby Blabby" is a fake. *"Bobby Blabby" sent to the knitting club as the only member as punishment for gossiping scandals. Quotes before getting caught *'Edd': "Who indeed is Bobby Blabby?" attempts to sneak off with the money in Ed's hat "Eddy? Care to explain?" Eddy: nervous "What? Uhh... Couldn't tell ya. Sounds like a jerk-" coins fall out of the hat Ed: "You dropped your loot there, Bibby Boo-boo." Eddy: "IT'S 'BOBBY BLABBY'! GET IT RIGHT!" puts his hands against his mouth, realizing he has said the wrong thing "Oops…" Buzzy Double Bee Buzzy Double Bee was Edd's alter ego in "I Am Curious Ed." He set up a large beehive in the cul-de-sac where he took Sarah and Jimmy to teach them the answer to where babies come from. Through an educational slideshow, he explained how bees have babies. However, he was interrupted by Ed and Eddy, who wanted to explain their own ideas on the matter. This was the only appearance of Buzzy Double Bee. Captain Melonhead :Main article: Captain Melonhead Ed the Great Ed the Great was the "cool" version of Ed in "Over Your Ed." This persona only made one appearance in the entire series. Appearance Ed the Great looked the same as Ed, but had ginger hair, a white turtleneck, a pink jacket/coat with a blue collar and pockets, blue jeans, a belt, and black and white shoes. Ed the Great's "Cool" Phrases Here are some of Ed's "cool" phrases from this episode: *"I'm hip, baby." *"Swiggity swag. What's in the bag?" *"Just me, myself, and I, or I don't fly." *"Sounds like a plan, little man." *"Peek-a-baloo, I see all, too." *"Don't smell it. Just gel it." *"5'9", give or take." *"Waggity-doo." *"I'm too hot to use in a pot." *"Slick me back, because I'm happening." *"Yabba dabba crackers." *"Yabba dabba." Trivia *Because of Ed's "5'9", give or take comment, Ed might be 5'9" tall. *Ed the Great has ginger hair, indicating Ed's natural hair color might be ginger. However, he never lets it grow long enough to be noticeable. The Claw The Claw was Ed's self-given codename while spying on Kevin with Edd and Eddy in "In Like Ed." He simply held the top of a clothes hanger under his sleeve, making it appear he had a claw for a hand. When using this codename, Ed would usually refer to himself in third person. Quotes *'Ed': Eddy flying the [[Jet Pack|jet pack]] "I am The Claw and The Claw wishes to fly too!" Eddy off the pack and it flies off aimlessly ---- *'Eddy': "Zoom in, zoom in." Kevin on a hidden camera "Where'd you hide the camera?" Ed: "Only The Claw knows!" Kevin: the camera is in plain sight and has a twig taped to it "Huh?" he's being watched by the Eds "Dorks!" camera ---- *'Ed': "The Claw is needed!" ---- *'Sarah': angry "ED!" Ed: Sarah "Do not taunt The Claw!" Trivia *The nature of this alter-ego makes Ed vaguely similar to the James Bond henchman: Tee Hee Johnson. Eddy the Christmas Angel Eddy the Christmas Angel was one of Eddy's many alter-egos. He assumed this one to snag Jimmy's presents in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. Following Ed and Edd's lecture about the true meaning of Christmas, Eddy stole Edd's angel wings. He went to Jimmy's House and was treated to some of Jimmy's homemade cooking. While Jimmy went to the bathroom, Eddy ate the Christmas village that Jimmy built completely of candy and gingerbread. After seeing this, he dialed up Sarah to give him a good kick in the pants and was escorted out the door. Quotes *'Eddy': Jimmy in "Hey Jimmy, check out the wings." Jimmy: awed "Are you a Christmas angel?" Eddy: "How'd you guess? Every year, Eddy the Christmas angel shares with someone else the spirit of gift giving and this happens to be your year!" rubbing his hands together "What's mine is mine and what's yours is mine, get it?" ---- *'Jimmy': "MY CHRISTMAS VILLAGE! Destroyed, devoured, and digested!" Eddy: "I gotta tell ya, these cookies are to die for." Jimmy: "You!" Eddy-Dini Eddy-Dini was another of Eddy's alter ego's. His only appearance is in "Look Into My Eds." Costume He had a black cape with red inner lining. He also wore a purple turban (which was probably created by Edd or Eddy) on which the hypnotizing wheel was mounted. Eddy hypnotized various kids from the neighborhood. Giving it a try too, Ed wore the turban to hypnotize Rolf into being various monsters. Later on, the Kanker Sisters stole the turban and used it to hypnotize the Eds, turning them into dogs. Eddy tried to hypnotize Lee while he still had control, but because her hair covers her eyes, he was unsuccessful. Quotes *'Eddy': "Behold, the great Eddy-Dini!" Hypnotizing Attempts *'Sarah': a frog who eats bugs *'Jimmy': a muscle man *'Kevin': a chimp or monkey to get money from The Kids (what Eddy wants him to be) *'Rolf': various monsters (this was done by Ed) *'Plank': a mindless zombie (first attempt was on Jonny but failed) *'Everyone (except Nazz and the Kanker Sisters, all at the same time)': mindless slaves *'The Eds': dogs (this was done by the Kanker Sisters) Edzilla For the Mis-Edventures bonus level, see Ed-Zilla. Edzilla was the monstrous form Ed thought he turned into in "The Day the Ed Stood Still." Although he only made one TV appearance, it was seen that he completely destroyed several places and captured several of the kids. Edd thought it would attract more customers for Eddy's scam if Ed dressed up as a monster. When the costume was complete, he believed he was an actual monster and attacked Eddy, then went to the playground and captured Jimmy. When the remaining Eds went to help Jimmy, all they saw was the ruins of Ed's attack. Eddy enjoyed the attacks and tried to stop Edd from ruining the "fun." Ed then attacked Jonny when the group of kids, except Sarah, were searching for the missing Jimmy. It was after Nazz discovered Plank all alone without Jonny when the kids encountered Edzilla for the first time. Kevin was then captured when he, Nazz, and Rolf tried to hide. When Nazz and Rolf met up with Edd and Eddy, Edzilla appeared again and Edd led them to the tree house after using one of Rolf's chickens to distract Edzilla. In the tree house, Rolf suddenly went crazy and tried to sacrifice Nazz to the monster in an attempt to appease it. Ed then knocked down the tree house and took Rolf and Nazz. After following him back to his lair (Ed's room), Edd and Eddy found the kids stuck to Ed's wall with chewed-up Chunky Puffs. Edd theorized that Ed was acting out a science fiction movie he may have seen, and was recreating a particular scene from that movie. Just as Ed tried to attack Edd and Eddy, Sarah entered and unmasked Ed. When the kids found out it was Ed all along, they wanted revenge. Buying time, the Eds left them stuck to the wall and hid under Eddy's bed. Here is a list of the "victims" in order: *Jimmy *Jonny *Plank *Kevin *Gertrude (One of Rolf's chickens) *Rolf *Nazz *Sarah (after she unmasks Ed and tries to save Jimmy, but ends up stuck in the Chunky Puffs) Edzilla also makes an appearance in the game Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures as the player character in a bonus level. In it, you ravage a city and then fight the boss - the Kankerator (a spoof of King Ghidorah, the famous evil three-headed dragon that serves as Godzilla's nemesis). Trivia *Edzilla is a play on "Godzilla," the main monster of the namesake science-fiction movie franchise. **This name isn't actually given in "The Day the Ed Stood Still," but rather in the video game The Mis-Edventures. *When dressed as Edzilla, Ed looks lot larger than usual. *His lair is similar to the Xenomorphs' nest in the Alien franchise, but instead made from chewed up Chunky Puffs. As Edd stated, "Ed seems to be acting out a science-fiction movie he may have seen!" **Edzilla's head also resembles that of the Xenomorphs. *While Ed is in the costume, he has a chin, which Eddy pointed out. *As Edzilla, Ed's eyesight has a red tint. He is also capable of using the tail and extra limbs of his costume as if they are actually part of his body. *Even as Edzilla, Ed still retains a love of Chunky Puffs and chickens. *While Edzilla is slamming the tree with his head, he stops and faintly says "ouch" in his normal voice before switching back to his monster voice. Erupting Eds The Erupting Eds were the wrestling alter egos of the Eds. They appeared in "Tag Yer Ed" and Clash of the Idiots. Teammates *Eddy Outfit: Shirt wrapped around head *Edd (The Masked Mumbler) Outfit: Plunger and red outfit *Ed Outfit: Boot on head and minus green jacket (Note: He never fights the Kankers, though he is shown to be able to lift all three) Known Wrestling Moves *'Ed': Burrhead Bump *'Edd (Masked Mumbler)': Belly flop, Snake coil, Trash can (defensive) *'Eddy': Unknown Matches *'Erupting Eds' vs. The Kanker Sisters Happened in: "Tag Yer Ed" Outcome: Kanker Sisters win. *'The Masked Mumbler' (with help from Ed and Eddy) vs. Lee (with help from Marie and May) Happened in: Clash of the Idiots Outcome: Depends on the player. The Gourd :Main article: The Gourd Heel-Haw Cruickshank Heel-haw Cruickshank was the pirate Jimmy played the role of in Sarah's movie at the beginning of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Kankerator The Kankerator was a monster version of the Kanker Sisters. Ed (in monster form) as Edzilla faces it in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures as a boss character. The Kankerator had three heads which are May, Marie and Lee's like King Ghidorah, Godzilla's nemesis. Trivia * As the Kankerator, the girls' hair colors are different. For example, Marie's head has green hair, May's head has red hair, and Lee's head has purple hair. * She is a parody of the Godzilla character King Ghidorah, hence the fact that she has three heads. * They can only be seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. King Tuckyershirtin King Tuckyershirtin was a fictional Egyptian king created by Ed or Eddy for the Pyramid scam. Character King Tuckyershirtin is simply Ed in a mummy costume. His "home" was a huge sphinx in the construction site. Inside, there were hieroglyphs which included an alien servant and rotten cheese, buttered toast, a servant feeding King Tuckyershirtin a pudding skin, and much more. Deep inside the sphinx was a burial chamber complete with sarcophagus, where King Tuckyershirtin was supposed to come to life as part of a scam. His only appearance was in "Postcards from the Ed." Trivia *Ed's mummy name, King Tuckyershirtin, is an amalgamation of King Tutankhamun and the phrase "Tuck your shirt in." King Tuckyershirtin's Sphinx King Tuckyershirtin's sarcophagus was housed deep inside a large Sphinx constructed from cardboard boxes. The Sphinx was decorated to look like Ed; it had his eyes, his nose, and even his smiling mouth. It was quite intricate, as there were many passageways. The Sphinx also had a way for sunlight to enter the "Great Chamber of the Sarcophagus." It was destroyed early on in "Postcards from the Ed," when Ed was clinging to Eddy's leg and dragged along the ground. Dust flew up from the ground and caused Ed to let out a huge sneeze, blowing the Sphinx (along with Edd) away and destroying it. One of the boxes with an eye on it was seen later in the episode, stuck on Edd's head. Lothar Lothar was Ed's Halloween costume in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. He was a Viking that would slay monsters. He had a football cut in half with horns glued to it, a fake red beard, a potato sack, and a spatula. He used the spatula like a sword, but also attacked with sign posts, meat steaks, cement mixers, rebounded eggs, and wooden sticks. Ed had watched many monster movies and his imagination went overactive. He hallucinated that the kids were monsters and "defeated" them. Hallucinations were revealed when his eyes would get turned into static and he would see the people in bad color and lighting. Because of Ed's attacks on the kids, the kids got angry and beat up Edd and Eddy. Despite Ed attacking the kids, he was spared from their beatings. Ed may have imagined Eddy and Edd as his sidekicks. Trivia *Lothar was one of the few instances where Ed actually attacked someone (in this case Kevin and Sarah). *Ed saw most of the kids as their Halloween costumes (or things they weren't even dressed up as) yet he never saw Eddy as "Zombie Elvis" or Edd as "The Bubonic Plague". *Ed can switch between Lothar and Ed at random. *Jonny and The Kanker Sisters were the only kids Ed did not "defeat." *Lothar is briefly seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed is zapped with electric gum. *Lothar is one of Ed's most powerful and destructive alter-egos, next to Edzilla. Monsters met/Defeated Defeated *Jimmy (Alien) *Sarah (Vampiress) *Nazz (Medusa/Gorgon) *Kevin (Headless Horseman from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow though Ed claims he is from Cerosis of the Liverpool, likely a parody of Sleepy Hollow that is part of Ed's collection of movies) *Plank (Frankenplank's monster pun on Frankenstein's monster) *Rolf (Troll he bears more of a resemblance to a Cyclops) Not Defeated *Jonny (Spider Creature, Lothar showed respect towards it, describing it as a "horrific but sadly misunderstood monster") *The Kanker Sisters (Witches, Ed just ran away in fear) *Wilfred (Devil Pig/Demon Pig/Monster Pig) The Masked Mumbler The Masked Mumbler was Edd's masked wrestler alias which appeared in "Tag Yer Ed," when Ed and Eddy tried to strengthen Edd up with wrestling. It was the only appearance the character made on the show, but his "dressing room" (a portable toilet) can be seen again in "It Came From Outer Ed" when Eddy was changing to fit into Ed's scam. The Masked Mumbler wore toilet paper rolls on the knees and elbows. He is also the playable character in Clash of the Idiots. The Masked Mumbler wore a plunger with eye sockets, a red tank-top with matching red underwear, and a white belt. He only won against Plank because Eddy cheated. His wrestling record is 1 win and 1 loss (also counting his matches as part of the Erupting Eds). He is also the main character of the online game Clash of the Idiots and his mask is an obtainable/purchasable item in FusionFall. Matches *'The Masked Mumbler' vs. Plank: Win *'The Masked Mumbler and the Erupting Eds' vs. The Kanker Sisters: Lose Mr. Calculator Pants Mr. Calculator Pants was an alter-ego character that was only seen in "Take This Ed and Shove It." He was Edd's alter ego who wore a rectangular box-made costume with buttons drawn from colored pencils and the sign on the monitor said 1 + 1 = FUN. He was also involved with the infantile education scam with Ed and Eddy, but failed and was never seen again in the series. Trivia *When Mr. Calculator Pants makes a step, it makes a noise similar to a typewriter being used. Mr. Railroad Rump Mr. Rail Road Rump was Ed's alter ego, who wore a railroad engineer's hat, a wrap on his neck, and carried a toy locomotive. He appeared in "Take This Ed and Shove It" as a part of "The Panda Eddy Show" scam - the "Elephant choo-choo" conductor. He was pulling a wagon loaded with Balloon Poochies. He let everyone spectating call him "Rumpy." Mucky Boys The Mucky Boys were a fake group of maniacs that Eddy made up in "Eds-Aggerate." Fake Up Originally Eddy's plan to escape a severe pounding by Kevin, Eddy made up a fake story about the Mucky Boys breaking his second story window by throwing an armchair into it. Origins and the Incident According to Eddy, the Mucky Boys were dropped off by a tornado during a storm. They then found the cave they would call their home. Being raised by field mice, they grew up eating cheese. They made weaponry and over time, learned more stuff. During the same day of the "Ed-Land" scam, they threw Eddy's chair through Kevin's window, thus destroying it. Mucky Boy Hunt After Eddy successfully fooled Kevin, he rounded up the other kids to hunt the Mucky Boys and pay with retribution. Against Edd's wishes, Eddy continued to tamper the lie to the point of actually revealing the Mucky Boys. The kids' expedition found the cave tunnels of the Mucky Boys, with several caveman-themed equipment and decor, but Sarah and Jimmy discovered the cave paintings were still fresh. Sarah's suspicions rose over time and Edd was worried she would discover the ruse. The Appearance The Eds covered themselves with mud and attempted to pull off raid on the kids. When they exited the cave, the three popped out and scared them. Sarah looking at Ed covered in mud immediately found out and after tricking him, she hosed them off to reveal the truth of the Mucky Boys. Blocked Up Ending Kevin, after finding the truth out, was infuriated and punished the Eds by cementing them in a block of cement which stabled up. The kids began laughing at the way they are stuck. Jonny came along with a cake, secretly telling them there's a hammer inside to free themselves. As Jonny left, Ed munched on the cake with the hammer stuck on the side of his face. Eddy pointed it out to him, but Ed thought he was saying there was a tarantula on his face, which scared him and he screamed for Eddy to get rid of it, which he couldn't do due to their hands being cemented away in different parts of the square, preventing them from moving their arms. Trivia *Eddy smashed Ed's feet, causing them to swell to huge sizes to make "Mucky Tracks." However, when the Eds disguised themselves as the Mucky Boys, they didn't bother making their feet huge. Luckily, no one noticed. *What the Mucky Boys sound like: **Eddy makes random noises with a wrench in his hand. **Edd doesn't know how to get angry. **Ed makes monster noises with antlers on his head. New Kids The new kids were a group of alter-egos created and portrayed by Eddy in "Pick an Ed." In order to find out who wrote "Eddy is a no-neck chump" over the school drinking fountain, Eddy went undercover as a "new kid" to figure it out. First, Eddy was "Carl," a new kid who everyone liked. Eddy wanted to be Carl until he found out the graffiti was changed to read "Carl is a no-neck chump." From there, Eddy became the very tall "Hugo," and eventually a girl, "Suzette." The kids eventually discovered Eddy's ruse. It was then revealed at the end of the episode that Edd wrote the latter two insults. Panda Eddy Panda Eddy was Eddy's alter-ego character who only appeared in "Take This Ed and Shove It." Panda Eddy appeared to wear a panda hat, a black-colored vest, usual clothes, and Panda Eddy slippers. His role was to teach the little kids (the neighborhood kids), but the infantile education scam was a failure, resulting in the removal of the Panda Eddy alter-ego. Professor Scam Professor Scam is the super villain alter-ego of Eddy, who was only seen in "Robbin' Ed." His normal persona is Eddy, who is a scammer. His mortal enemy is Captain Melonhead. When Professor Scam had battled with Captain Melonhead, Professor Scam started by attempting to make an escape in his "bad to the bone, meaner than a junkyard dog," Professor Scam Flyer. However, he gloated too long and it floated away. Professor Scam then ran off, with Captain Melonhead following, much to his expectation. He then pulled one of the melon halves off, only to see another on him, and followed up by using his Ray of Riches attack, only to be blocked by the force peel of melon. Captain Melonhead then threw an acorn into Professor Scam's mouth, causing a tree to grow from inside him. This led to Professor Scam being launched into the air. Captain Melonhead then headbutted Professor Scam, who before landing, was knocked into a fence. Professor Scam then noticed a dripping hose that he aimed in front of Splinter, in an attempt to intimidate Captain Melonhead. It worked and led to Captain Melonhead's surrender. Professor Scam then held him over Ed's tub of gravy (much to Ed's dismay), he began to lower Captain Melonhead into the gravy, only to have Ed turn against Professor Scam and free Captain Melonhead by using the Thingamajig. Captain Melonhead then quickly attacked Professor Scam. Professor Scam then gave up, swearing revenge. He then returned to the "Scam Fortress" with his henchmen, The Cents, also known as Ed and Edd. Professor Scam's clothes are eccentric, consisting of a purple collared cape, a white undershirt with a dollar sign sewn on to it, a yellow-green monocle, a red mask (possibly just a tube sock), and his underwear on the outside of the costume. Professor Scam also has a long staff with a dollar sign at the end; its purpose is unknown. He has not been seen since "Robbin Ed," but Captain Melonhead referred to Eddy as Professor Scam in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century. Powers Genius Intellect Professor Scam was something of an inventor, having created the "Professor Scam-Flyer." However, it is possible this could have been made by Edd. Ray of Riches The Ray of Riches was a special power which Eddy used in "Robbin' Ed," when he became the super villain known as Professor Scam. Eddy was able to fire neon rays of energy in the shapes of dollar signs from his monocle as a weapon. It appeared to require a certain amount of concentration, but the dollar signs could be shot in rapid succession for a seemingly unlimited amount of time. It seemed to get stronger as Professor Scam got closer to a target. It was quite powerful, as Captain Melonhead had to resort to using his Acorn Grenade to stop Professor Scam from using the technique. The Ray of Riches could be blocked by Captain Melonhead's melon helmet. Space Outlaws The Space Outlaws (also referred to as the "Mighty" Space Outlaws) were the Eds space hero alter-egos seen in "Dawn of the Eds." They also appeared in the game Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. Origins The Eds became the Space Outlaws when they were on their way to get tickets to Robot Rebel Ranch and the bike they were riding in crashed into the junkyard. They began to use The Retro Van as Central Command and started to play around. It was later clear that the Eds (or at least just Ed) were not merely pretending anymore, as they thought that they were real Space Outlaws. They then fought off robots with lasers and grenades, however, it was shown that they were merely throwing cans at Sarah and Jimmy. Sarah told Ed to come home for dinner. Ed, who was still in his own world, thought that he was the only survivor of the battle, before Edd and Eddy dragged him back to the Cul-de-Sac. They have only appeared in the TV series once. Armor *'Helmets '- Ed: blender cup, Edd: skillet, Eddy: pasta pan/glass lid. *'Torso '- Ed: Wheel rim, Edd: trash can lid/cheese grater, Eddy: Taillights/Fuzzy wings. *'Weapons' - Ed: Sub-Atomic Blaster, Edd: Quasi-Neural Laser (a red lightsaber in the game), Eddy: Vaporizing Turbo Grenades, and pair of some large fuzzy dice (a yellow plasma flail in the game). Return The Space Outlaws costumes reappear in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures in the bonus level Rebel Robot Ranch and also as unlockable costumes. In Rebel Robot Ranch, Ed still uses his head and can pick up objects. Edd, for some reason, has Ed's Sub-Atomic Blaster, not his Quasi-Neural Laser, and gains a red lightsaber (in the normal game, it is a ruler). Eddy has a yellow energy-based flail and a futuristic version of the El-Mongo stink bomb (or rather, Vaporizing-Turbo Grenades), that seem to work on robots. There are four different enemies in this level. The first two, being the two robots in "Dawn of the Eds," that they see Sarah and Jimmy (a robot bounty hunter and a dog robot) as although when Sarah arrives at the end, they know its her. Also, there is a green laser turret that can spin around and can be destroyed by conventional means, or disabled by destroying a generator. The final boss is a giant red turret robot with a cowboy hat. In the ledges surrounding the boss there are turrets that shoot at the Eds, or can be manipulated by Edd to fire at the giant robot. The plot of the level in the Mis-Edventures is similar to "Dawn of the Eds." The level begins with a cut-scene where the three space outlaws (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) sight a rocket ship in the distance that will surely take them home. However, Ed rushes in alone, and gets kidnapped by the robots with lasers, and Eddy ends the cutscene claiming that the robots have taken Ed. The level begins with only Edd and Eddy. After fighting through several robot blockades, they find Ed floating in a tractor beam. After freeing Ed, who claims he was having fun, they continue their quest to find the rocket ship. After fighting through yet more robots, they come across an enormous red robot turret in some sort of cowboy costume. Ed initially suggests he sacrifices himself to save the others, saying "Just think of me every time you eat pudding skin." However, Edd claims that won't be necessary, as surrounding the giant robot are turrets, each with easily accessible control panels which can be manipulated to turn them against the robot boss. After defeating the Robot, the Eds are almost about to enter the ship when Sarah comes to tell them that it's time to go home for dinner and they all walk off disconsolately. Unlike in "Dawn of the Eds" where Eddy and Edd walk off claiming "Dinner sounds good." Eddy says "Killjoy!" This is the final level of the bonus levels. None of the special moves can be used until Ed is found. Edd uses Ed's Sub-Atomic Blaster instead of his Quasi-Neural Laser he used in "Dawn of the Eds." In place of his water balloon slingshot, which only stuns enemies, this one is able to damage robots. There is an Easter Egg (unlocked by chasing a chicken) where the costumes worn in this level can be worn in other levels. Splinter the Wonderwood :Main article: Splinter the Wonderwood Snuggle-me-Ed Snuggle-me-Ed was a scam that Eddy came up with in "High Heeled Ed," to attract Jimmy, Nazz, and Sarah while Kevin, Rolf and Jonny went go-karting. Edd said that through his observation of girls (and Jimmy) he discovered that they like: softness, cleanliness, and freshness. Eddy then put all three together and came up with the Snuggle-Me-Ed where they will charge the girls and Jimmy for hugging Ed, coated in what Nazz recognized as dryer lint. The girls and Jimmy didn't like it so they left. When Ed knocked down a fence and Sarah lost her earring in the process, it gave Eddy the idea for his jewelry scam. Trivia *Snuggle-Me-Ed is coated with dryer lint, which is pointed out by Nazz. The Cents The Cents were Professor Scam's unwilling henchmen. They first appeared in "Robbin' Ed" when Captain Melonhead was tied up and was about to be lowered into Ed's tub of gravy. Ed was deeply worried about his gravy, so he became Average Joe and shot a chattering teeth from the Thingamajig right at Melonhead's rope. Melonhead was free, allowing him to finally defeat Professor Scam. Professor Scam swore he would return, and he and The Cents ran off to the "Scam Fortress." After that, they were never seen again. Edd and Ed are the real identities of The Cents. Timber the Dark Shard :Main article: Timber the Dark Shard Walter Sobchak Walter Sobchak was the alias assumed by Edd while looking for Eddy's Brother's treasure in "O-Ed Eleven." When the Kanker Sisters saw the Eds "drilling to fix the pipe." Lee asked Walter to see his ID, so Walter on his behind quickly made up one and drew a picture of himself on it. It had a stick figure drawing of Walter and read out, "Walter Sobchak Construction Worker." Lee claimed it was good enough for her. When Ed lifted the Kankers' trailer and immediately dropped it, Marie complained at Lee to yell at the workers to do something about it. Lee screamed out, "Hey Walter!" but couldn't find him. The name is a reference to a character in The Big Lebowski. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-18h40m14s252.png|Average Joe with the Thing-a-majig. Vlcsnap-2017-06-08-11h25m47s805.png|Bobby Blabby Vlcsnap-2014-06-24-12h43m45s215.png|Buzzy Double Bee Vlcsnap-2015-10-13-19h59m17s294.png|Captain Melonhead Vlcsnap-2017-02-17-14h45m32s512.png|Ed The Great The Claw.png|The Claw Vlcsnap-2017-01-20-10h03m40s174.png|Eddy the Christmas Angel Vlcsnap-2013-10-29-17h19m45s189.png|The Great Eddy-Dini Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h57m31s849.png|Edzilla Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h40m07s141.png|The Erupting Eds Pirate Jimmy.jpg|Heel-Haw Cruickshank Kankerator.png|The Kankerator…better or worse than who it's based on? Vlcsnap-2013-08-16-11h16m53s244.png|King Tuckyershirtin Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h52m59s190.png|Lothar about to hit Jimmy. Vlcsnap-2017-06-08-11h21m05s853.png|The Masked Mumbler Vlcsnap-2016-07-15-09h49m29s613.png|Mr. Calculator Pants Vlcsnap-2013-09-03-17h40m09s29.png|Mr. Railroad Rump, aka Rumpy. Vlcsnap-2017-06-08-11h24m00s569.png|The Mucky Boys Vlcsnap-2017-10-02-09h48m53s673.png|Mucky Boy tracks. Vlcsnap-2017-10-02-09h25m46s637.png|Mucky Boys' cave paintings. Vlcsnap-2016-07-15-09h47m53s753.png|Panda Eddy Vlcsnap-2016-03-21-20h13m21s482.png|Professor Scam with Captain Melonhead's melon-mask Vlcsnap-2016-03-21-20h07m09s631.png|The Ray of Riches. Vlcsnap-2016-03-21-20h18m32s814.png|I feel like a poster… Vlcsnap-2016-03-21-20h09m59s496.png|"CURSE YOU, CAPTAIN MELONHEAD!" Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-22h03m15s157.png|The Professor Scam Flyer. Vlcsnap-2017-04-23-13h39m02s275.png|The real space outlaws. Vlcsnap-2017-04-23-13h53m37s067.png|The fake space outlaws. Vlcsnap-2016-03-21-20h08m30s014.png|Splinter the Wonderwood Vlcsnap-2017-03-09-13h58m56s347.png|Snuggle-me-Ed Vlcsnap-2016-03-21-20h11m50s655.png|The Cents Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h52m44s433.png|Walter Sobchak at work Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h53m44s624.png|Sobchak's fake ID Category:Characters Category:Minor Category:Alter-Egos Category:Lists